


La vida sigue

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Ahora todo eso es parte del pasado. Ya… no volverá. Incursión de OCs, narración desde su punto de vista...





	La vida sigue

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**A**utora: Suki90  
**T**ítulo: La vida sigue.  
**S**erie: Pandora Hearts

* * *

El viento jugó con sus cortos cabellos por algunos cuantos segundos. Algunos de sus mechones quedaron en su cara, estorbándole un poco la vista, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único en que ella pensaba era “¿Esto es todo? ¿Se terminó?”. Simplemente nada más podía ocupar sus pensamientos.

La joven de cabellos plateados y mirada dorada mantenía su serio semblante mientras observaba con detenimiento el edificio que la vio crecer en muchos ámbitos por años.

Desde que entró a la organización a los 14 años de edad, conoció a muchas personas. Todas ellas de personalidad completamente diferente. Había algunos como los superiores de mayor edad que eran algo ásperos, gruñones, e incluso apáticos y gélidos, ese grupo de personas era con las que menos le gustaba tratar… ya que por respeto no podía decirles nada. Quizá por su personalidad jamás les alzaría la voz… pero tenía la lengua más afilada que jamás hayan podido imaginarle.

Pero no todos sus superiores eran así, había otros, como Reim-san que eran todo lo contrario. A pesar de que él siempre estaba muy ocupado, se daba un poco de tiempo para apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara, incluso aún cuando ella no lo pedía. Con el tiempo fue admirando a ese hombre que no tenía la vida fácil, y menos con el amo que se cargaba.

Y había otros como Break Xerxes que simplemente eran insoportables… pero a la vez tolerables. A pesar de ser un payaso en toda la extensión de la palabra… siempre admiró lo mucho que hacía por su duquesa, la señorita Sharon Rainsworth. Podría parecerlo, pero mucho del trabajo sucio lo hacía él… que después le dejara todo a Reim era otra cosa.

_Ahora todo eso es parte del pasado. Ya… no volverá…_

— Yume… —llamó alguien por detrás de la joven de seria mirada, logrando que esta se girase para así poder observar a una pequeña jovencita de mirada esmeralda.

— Tori… —susurró la chica.

Tori, quien en su momento demostraba una gran seriedad, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a quien ella consideraba una de sus más grandes amigas— Se te ve muy bien —le dijo a la chica que tenía frente así, la cual vestía un vestido largo de color azul marino, el cual poseía un cuello de tortuga color blanco. Su calzado eran unos botines color café.

— Gracias… —fue lo único que le respondió Yume a su compañera mientras observaba con desgane el atuendo que traía puesto. Después miró de reojo a la muchacha que estaba tras ella.

Tori Elden, su compañera de trabajo por más de dos años, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Al inicio estaba renuente a trabajar con ella, ya que su personalidad era todo lo contrario a la suya: Demasiado alegre, enérgica, escandalosa, medianamente irresponsable, y demasiado enamoradiza.

Todo el día se la pasaba repitiéndole lo mismo: Vayamos a una pesca de lindos pecesitos. A veces la misma Yume se preguntaba cómo es que había logrado entrar a la organización de Pandora. No encontraba alguna respuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, la morocha de ojos esmeralda se tornaba seria y responsable, dejando de lado todo lo infantil que pudiera llegar a ser. Siendo una gran ayuda para los procesos de investigación. A raíz de eso, su forma de ver a Tori cambió, e incluso llegó al punto de tolerar todas sus reacciones infantiles y comportamiento irracional.

Utilizando términos más simples y superficiales, podría decir que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, aunque ella no lo expresara.

Sin decir nada, Tori se posicionó a lado de Yume, su vestido de color beige y suéter blanco se movieron levemente al compás del viento, así como el atuendo de su colega— Finalmente todo terminó —expresó ella antes de girar su rostro hacia su amiga—. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

— No lo sé… —fue la rápida respuesta de Yume, quien no dejaba de observar el cuartel—. Quizá regrese a mi ciudad natal…

— Oh, pero… ¿Y la escuela? —cuestionó Tori, refiriéndose a Lutwidge.

Cerrando sus ojos con rapidez mientras recoge el equipaje que dejó en el suelo, le responde— Éramos estudiantes infiltradas Tori… realmente no teníamos nada que hacer ahí —le explicó de nuevo—. Nuestra misión era observar al chico Nightray y a su sirviente. Que después se nos añadiera el observar al joven Oz es otra cosa…

— Pero…

— Ya déjalo así Tori —expresó con cansancio, dando finalmente la vuelta para irse—. El joven Oz ya no está, Elliot Nightray está muerto… el cuartel general de Pandora ya no existe… Todo acabó.

Tori, quien la observaba con tristeza, entonces tomó la palabra de nuevo— ¿Eso incluye nuestra amistad…? —preguntó en un susurro que Yume pudo escuchar.

Se detuvo un momento y el silencio reinó entre las dos. Era verdad… ahora que no tenían que volver a la academia, o al cuartel general… las posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver eran mínimas. ¿Qué es lo que sucedería con ellas? Ambas eran de ciudades diferentes, tenían lugares distintos a donde regresar. O al menos… eso es lo que Yume pensaba, aunque a decir verdad… a ella sólo la esperaba un apartamento vacio su ciudad natal.

Se giró hacia Tori, quien la observaba con nerviosismo. La conocía, Elden sabía la respuesta que le podía dar, y es por eso que aguardaba con ansia.

— Nuestra amistad… —comenzó Yume—, no tiene por qué destruirse —dijo—. Esta seguirá viva a pesar de la distancia.

— Pero… yo no quiero separarme de ti —expresó Tori, con la voz un poco quebrada.

— La vida es así Tori —comentó ella—. Tú tienes una ciudad a la cual volver, una familia que te espera; padre, madre, qué se yo. Y a mí me espera… gente… que me ha apoyado en todo momento y aguarda mi regreso —finalizó, desviando la mirada un poco.

Comenzando a sentir cómo sus ojos no podían retener más sus lágrimas, Tori se acerca a Yume y la abraza con fuerza— ¡Pero yo no quiero irme, no quiero separarme de ti, Yume! —expresó con dolor mientras abrazaba a su amiga, quien tenía sus orbes doradas completamente abiertas— ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Quién me dirá lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Quién soportará mis berrinches, mis reacciones infantiles? ¿Quién estará ahí para mí cuando quiera hablar de cosas que mi familia no entiende? ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién?! —le preguntó desesperada.

Yume no regresó el abrazo, tan sólo se limitó a escucharla, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

— Desde que te conocí todo ha sido muy divertido, Yume —confesó ella—. Pasar mis días enteros contigo, de misión o simplemente tratando de sacarte un tema de conversación… son lo mejor que me ha pasado —continuó—. Nunca nadie antes me había soportado como lo has hecho tú… ni siquiera mi familia…

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, y esta vez Yume no tuvo más opción que el de regresar el abrazo de la muchacha para intentar confortarla. No sabía bien qué decir, ella jamás había tenido que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Su silencio siempre era su mejor respuesta, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, no sabía qué hacer.

_Ahora que todo acabó, ni yo misma sé qué voy a hacer ahora. Después de pasar dos años siendo miembro de Pandora… no tengo idea de qué va ser de mí. Cuando me uní a ellos fue por motivos personales. Mi ciudad repentinamente fue atacada por cadenas, asesinaron a toda mi familia sin piedad alguna… Tenía que acabar con quienes me arrebataron mi vida._

_Ese era mi único objetivo. Yo no vine aquí a encontrar amigos, ni a ser feliz. Sólo quería erradicar aquello que le hizo daño a mi vida._

_Pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario. Sí, continué con mi objetivo y de a poco lo fui cumpliendo… sin embargo al mismo tiempo fui adquiriendo lo que no quería tener. Gente que me apreciase, que me quisiera. Entre ellos está niña tan escandalosa…_

_Si pudiera llorar lo haría… pero hace tanto que no lo hago… que olvidé cómo hacerlo. _

— Deja de llorar —pidió Yume.

— Yume… —llamó Tori, hipeando un poco.

Yume separó a Tori del abrazo y volvió a tomar su maleta— La vida sigue Tori, a veces lo que esta nos traiga no nos va a gustar… Renegaremos, y trataremos de buscar alguna solución a lo que nos moleste —comenzó a hablar—. Pero esta es dura y nunca nos deja ver alguna solución para lo que nos aqueja.

El silencio duró durante algunos segundos. Desde el punto de vista de Tori, Yume le estaba diciendo que tenían que seguir adelante, aún separadas, que era lo mejor tanto para las dos. Las lágrimas de Tori, que no se habían detenido, continuaron cayendo una tras otra, cada vez con más fuerte.

De verdad no quería irse, si la disolución de Pandora le había dolido, esto era peor…

— Pero, Yume…

— Sin embargo —interrumpió Yume—. A veces la vida no es tan injusta, y nos muestra algunas alternativas que podemos tomar —expresó ella, girándose a su compañera, esbozando una leve sonrisa que Tori jamás creyó ver. Alzó su mano hacia ella y continuó—. Ya es decisión de uno si se arriesga o no.

Con una sonrisa enorme apareciendo en el rostro de la morocha, se acercó rápidamente a su amiga y tomó con ánimo su mano. Estaba muy contenta, a pesar de que Yume tenía razón sobre que la vida a veces es muy dura e injusta, esta también podía dar su brazo a torcer y dejar que continúes siendo feliz.

En esta ocasión le mostró una verdadera sonrisa de quién jamás se imaginó recibirla y una invitación a continuar su aventura juntas.

Si, la vida sigue, pero a nuestra manera…

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Bueno, aquí un pequeño aporte al fandom de Pandora Hearts con la participación de dos OC. Yume es un personaje original que cree hace años para un juego de roll que al final nunca se pudo hacer y ahí quedó. Entonces, decidimos, Broken y yo, hacer algo con ellas. De hecho es divertido manejarlas ya que las personalidades de nuestros personajes son completamente diferentes a los que solemos utilizar. Ella regularmente usa a los personajes serios y fríos y yo a las alegres y optimistas.
> 
> Bueno, esto va acorde al final de Pandora Hearts *llora como bebe*. Sería la primera incursión de nuestros personajes a este fandom, aunque en si ya hay unas ideas que tenemos que podremos escribir después *cuando haya tiempo* en donde se les verá dentro del mundo de Pandora pero sin interactuar mucho con los personajes principales, sólo lo justo y necesario… Dios, me sentí en misa de los Domingos. En fin. Espero que este pequeño relato les haya gustado. Se aceptan comentarios xD.
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS!


End file.
